


Glue

by snOwtear (aesthetic_cl0wn)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotp, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_cl0wn/pseuds/snOwtear
Summary: Tsukishima ponders on the glue attached to his fingers - and the one stuck in his life.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Glue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesthetic_cl0wn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_cl0wn/gifts).



> Guess what inspired this: me getting burnt by a GLUE GUN (I'm fine). This was supposed to be a Tsukkiyama brotp fic for crazy girl other writer as a present. Hope I'm not late heh.

The cold air blew against the faces of the Karasuno Boys' volleyball club. Most of them had their hands in their pockets (and they weren't lacking any swag, mind you). Except for Tsukishima, whose fingers were right in front of his face, his long, bean sprout-like fingers bearing the full brunt of the icy gale.

"TSUKKI, COVER YOUR HANDS OR YOU'LL CATCH A COLD!"

"Yea, Stingyshima. What are you doing with your fingers anyway?"

Tsukishima flashed Hinata a casual grin. "Oh nothing. Just counting the number of brain cells you have. And hmm, this is quite worrying, you only have... _none_."

Tsukishima Kei tch'ed as Hinata started to fling curses at him - curses that didn't particularly sound like curses, such as 'beanpole', 'sheephead' and other nonsensical "insults". 

The blond sass master walked ahead of the rest. As he began to leave their view, he glanced at his fingers again. One finger.

For the number of friends he truly had. (Also, he was studying the dried glue on the back of his hand. He'd gotten it during art class in the morning, but he hadn't noticed until now.)

Tsukishima peered over his shoulder, a freckled boy following right behind. "What's going on, Tsukki?"

Ah. That one friend he had.

Tsukishima could never understand why Yamaguchi thought so highly of him. It wasn't as though Tsukishima was the most sociable person on earth. Heck, most people couldn't tell, but his friendship skills could have been just as bad as the King's himself. 

Truthfully, Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi could have done better than some overly tall, overly salted french fry. After all, Yamaguchi was...cool. Sure, sometimes he could be kind of annoying, what with all the, "Tsukki's so awesome!" or "Tsukki nice!!!" It reminded him of the bothersome glue stuck between his fingers at the moment. But at times, his loyalty was everything Tsukishima could ever ask for. Anyway, when he told Yamaguchi to shut up, he didn't always mean it.

So when Yamaguchi caught up to Tsukishima and gave him a smile that shone with the burning passion of a thousand suns, Tsukishima grabbed his headphones and yanked them down.

Without turning back, Tsukishima lifted his arm and waved goodbye to the others. He was perfectly content, going home with the person he trusted most.

Tsukishima was just glad Yamaguchi stuck to him like the glue.

**Author's Note:**

> Glue guns are amazing and scary at the same time. Hope you enjoyed the fanfic lol.


End file.
